For many people, the most enjoyable method of reading a book is while lying in bed. For some invalids or otherwise incapacitated people, that is their only way for reading. One problem associated with reading in bed is the inconvenience related to the holding of the book. Many solutions have been suggested throughout the years in efforts to solve the problem. This problem greatly increases when it is desirable to move a book holding apparatus from one location to another location. While not directly associated with a book holding apparatus, it is often desirable to have a writing surface available in instances such as sitting on a couch or riding in a car. Therefore, it is most important in providing solutions to these problems that there be one readily portable device that can conveniently be made into a table for holding a book for reading in bed or be made into a writing surface that can be positioned across a person's lap.